


Sweet and Sour

by ryuseiyellow



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseiyellow/pseuds/ryuseiyellow
Summary: Midori wants to tell Shinobu how he feels.
Relationships: Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in the comments of the enstars shipping wiki page for midoshino in one sitting

Shinobu can only let out a stuttered breath as he feels Midori pull him closer; he's unsure of what to _do,_ the taller boy is so close he can practically feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. Both boys are redfaced--unable to meet each other's gaze. Midori opens his mouth, chapped lips parting for just a moment--before he closes it shut again, deeming his words unimportant. He was so _stupid,_ what in God's name would make him think that this was a good idea? Shinobu of all people, Shinobu, so cute, so kindhearted... Midori, Midori was nothing but a too-tall mopey sadsack. He was about to push Shinobu away, turn around without an explanation--until Shinobu speaks forth in a small voice, enough to pull Midori from his unpleasant train of thought.

"M... Midori-kun?" 

That's all he says. Just with that, Midori somehow gains the courage to look at Shinobu in the eye. Unsure blue eyes meet shining yellow, curiosity etched in the ninja's face. Although... he didn't seem to be disgusted. Or angry. In fact...?

"I-- uh... s-sorry. Shinobu-kun." Midori pulls Shinobu closer. He can feel his hands shaking--Shinobu feels so fragile beneath them, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to break first. "Y-You just look... uh... really cute." The last words come out in a mumble, and he averts his eyes.

"...o-oh!" Shinobu giggles shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. Midori can see the flush spreading on his cheeks. How cute... "T-Thank you, de gozaru...!"

Midori can't help himself. With a troubled frown, he dips his head, leaning a bit closer to get a better look. Shinobu really was adorable... his round cheeks looked pretty tinted red, and his big eyes stared at Midori, dumbfounded. Midori was too, honestly... how someone as good and kind as Shinobu didn't want to push him away.

"Ah... h-hey, Shinobu-kun... can I, um..." Midori clears his throat. He feels awkward, inept, selfish, but he wants to try, wants to try to be brave just this once--

So, in a quiet unsure voice, he springs forth. "I... I want to kiss you."

He swears, in that moment he watches Shinobu's face go a bright red hue--he'd almost giggle if he wasn't mortified by his own request, and he's about to apologize; take it back, say that he's stupid, go home and mope about the failure that was his entire life--but his thoughts come to a crashing halt as he realizes Shinobu's a lot closer than he just was and there's something at his lips there's _contact at his lips, hold on, Shinobu-kun is kissing him._

Midori's fingers remain unmoving in the air for a few moments, before they find their place at Shinobu's hips--Shinobu, who's kissing him clumsily, his warm lips moving against Midori's own. Only when Shinobu pulls away and hides his face with an "I-I'm sorry, de gozaru!" is when Midori can bring himself back down to Earth enough to formulate a response.

...and all he can do is laugh. Giddy, nervous... and Shinobu's peeking through his fingers with an owlish look before he begins joining on on the shy laughter too, and Midori takes one of his hands, pulling it from his face and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey... I, uh... well, it's obvious by now, but... I really... really like you, Shinobu-kun."

There's a noise, somewhere between a squawk and a laugh from Shinobu, and he nods.

"T-That's alright! I like you too, de gozaru! I-I have for a long time...! I--... I-I'm happy..." Shinobu smiles down at their hands, but he looks uneasy for a moment. "I... n-no one's ever liked me before, I don't know what to do from here..."

"That's... alright. I was thinking maybe we could... try going out?" It's a nervous request, but Shinobu's eyes light up at it, and he nods. Midori lets out a sigh of relief at the affirmation. "Cool... I-I've, uh. I mean, like? People have asked me out before, but I've never... y'know..."

"I know, de gozaru... it's okay! I-It'll be a learning experience for both of us, eheh... See, l-let's... Why don't we learn together?" Shinobu squeezes Midori's hand in his own, and he looks up at him earnestly; with beautiful, golden glittering eyes, there's no way Midori could say no. The melancholic boy smiles--relaxed, at peace. With Shinobu at his side, smiling so sincerely he feels like maybe... just for now, it'd be okay to want to live. 


End file.
